


Just breathe

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's not claustrophobic. Really. He just has a deep hate of being shoved in his locker and stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "mental health issues" square on my hc_bingo card (Phobias are listed as mental illnesses). Also, currently not beta read.

Frank's not claustrophobic. Really. He just has a deep hate of being shoved in his locker and stuck. In the dark. Knowing people are walking outside and no one gives a fuck about the fact that he is in there. That it's fucking dark and he can't stop thinking about how one day he'll run out of air before someone comes and gets him out.

Most of the time it's his own damn mouth that gets him into trouble. It's like his brain manages to fucking forget that talking back is a Bad Idea when it comes to jocks because it always ends up with him stuck in his motherfucking locker. They don't even hit him, just grab him by the neck of his shirt and push him in.

Shouting and banging on the door doesn't help and he even earned himself a fucking lecture from one of the teachers about causing a commotion during class. Fucking high school. He can't wait for it to be over and done with and he's only a freshman.

*

Frank tries to fight them even though he knows it's pointless, but there's a lump in his throat that makes it difficult to breathe at the very thought of being locked in. He grabs the edge of the locker as they shove him sideways, because he is small, but even he has problems fitting in without some awkward twisting around all of the shit he has in his in there, but lets go when he remembers that the assholes probably won't mind breaking a few fingers and Frank has to play the guitar.

Then Morris, the fucking fuck of a quarterback, gives him a final push and closes the door.

The sudden shift from light to dark stuns Frank and the sound of the door slamming behind him echoes painfully in the small space so he doesn't move for a moment, just stares at the arrow openings on the door, at the barest hint of light coming in.

When he finally snaps out of the daze Frank realizes he is breathing quickly and shallowly and forces himself to slow it down, to take deeper breaths. It's not really working and the deep darkness of the small space feels alive, almost liquid and Frank knows that he should focus, just calm down and wait for Mikey because Mikey always comes for him, but can't. The air is stale, thick and it's filling his lungs slowly and choking him.

Frank would curse Morris and the rest of the jocks and the entire fucking school, but he can't breathe, can't fucking breathe. The cold metal is all around him, chilling him to the bone, numbing him and Frank has a vivid image in his mind of being buried alive. It feels exactly like he would imagine being buried alive would feel, except for all of the people on the other side chatting merrily about nail polish or the upcoming game or the way "Chris drools too much when kissing and it was gross oh my God!" But nobody tries to get him out, nobody cares beyond a laugh and the spectacle of watching him get shoved in.

The dizziness creeps up on him, making things fuzzy around the edges and holy fuck, Frank should really get his shit together and fucking focus. Mikey will come and get him out as soon as he notices Frank isn't there for lunch. Mikey will come. Frank closes his eyes even though it makes his head spin harder and thinks that he should be used to this shit by now, but in reality, the more they do this to him, the worse he gets and yeah, okay, so he's claustrophobic.

*

Frank doesn't know how long he is in there when the door suddenly opens but is pleased by the fact that his eyes are already closed because the light is so fucking bright it would have blinded him in a heartbeat.

Then Mikey's hands are on him, helping him out and holding him up when Frank's knees buckle. Mikey smells like coffee and cigarette smoke and just a hint of alcohol over soap and hair spray, comforting and familiar and Frank just wants to fucking get away from school and wrap himself around Mikey and just breathe.

Frank is shaky when he turns around and grabs his bag from the floor next to the locker, keeping his attention on getting whatever he needs, because otherwise he is going to have a panic attack in the middle of the hallway and wouldn't that be the show for the students walking around. Frank closes the locker, standing on the right side this time and flinches at the sound before turning to Mikey.

"I'm out of here. You coming?" He asks even though he already knows the answer. Mikey doesn't say anything, just steps closer, a clear yes.

They walk out of the main building, go behind the gym and through a hole in the fence Gerard, Mikey's weird older brother showed them the first week they were at school. There is a small clearing beyond it and a patch of trees they like to call a forest where they have a habit of hiding and skipping classes when the weather is good enough and Frank feels some of the tension leave him, knowing there is all this open space around him.

And Mikey.

Frank want a cigarette real fucking bad but he's still shaky and not sure he wouldn't choke on it. Mikey takes his hand and Frank glances at him but Mikey is just staring ahead, a frown hidden behind that stupid hair and Frank smiles, relaxing further. The thing he loves best about Mikey, well, one of the things, is that he never tells Frank he's an idiot for talking back or whatever. Frank's aware of that, okay? Mikey knows that too, but he also knows what these times he gets locked in do to Frank. How they leave him raw and panicky and scared. How they make it impossible to stay indoors or take a bus. How he just needs to get away.

Mikey is always thee to get him out. Always there to steady and calm him.

There is a fallen tree that marks their safe spot and this time not even Gerard is there. It's the end of October and it's cold, but Frank likes it after the stifling warmth of he locker. The cold air makes it easier to breathe.

Mikey lets go of his hand so he can get his bag off and sit down on the cold ground, leaning back against the fallen tree and Frank smiles again because it's a wonder how Mikey manages not to freeze considering he doesn't even have a hint of body far to keep him warm. When Mikey finally manages to get comfortable Frank drops his own bag and settles between Mikey's spread legs, leaning back against his chest. Mikey immediately wraps his arms around Frank, pulling him closer and burying his face against Frank's shoulder. It should feel like he is being caged again, but instead it's soothing. He focuses on the sound of Mikey breathing and tips his head back to stare at the sky.

He never feels like talking after being locked in and Mikey doesn't mind, just keeps holding him until their asses are numb from the cold and sitting down for too long and when Frank is ready takes him home, puts him to bed and keeps on holding long after they are asleep.


End file.
